Harold Berman
Harold Berman is a Sexy FATASS MOTHER FUCKER SON OF A BITCH ASS CRACK FUCK SHIT HEADED ASS FUCKSON To Larry's ASSHOLE. He was also one of the original Gays (alongside Larry, Zim and Gideon) To have Sex with Larry & Zim. Personality Harold is a bitch, ass, shity, dumbass, FUCKING RAPED, and usually kind of GAY, but becomes not caring and more Dumb as FUCK! after the first season (though he denies it in public). Harold can be considered the FATASS bully of the group, even though his ASS is usually worse than his Dick. Despite his FUCKING posturing, he is also a bit of a ASSHOLE and is easily ASS CRACK and/or upset and frequently cries for his Penis (among other things) while running THE FUCK away or wanting to PISS HIMSELF. Harold can be somewhat of a bastard: One day, he's an Ass, but then the very next day, he's an Ass. He is usually seen Having sex with Larry and Zim, who both share feelings with him as well, usually causing problems for others assholes or Gay and High as FUCK. Harold is an epicly retarded character from Hey Arnold!. Is the evil twin of Arnold created in a secret laboratory of the Sesame Street Gang. Personality Harold enjoys yelling, eating, burping, and farting, just like an average three year old. Harold's grades are all Fs. Harold's IQ is 47. Harold's biggest fear is his food eating him. Harold is afraid of many other things as well. Harold's fears include yodeling, the mail man, the Mormons, books, anything that is more intelligent than him, Italian plumbers with moustaches, abnormally blue hedgehogs, Dr. Robotnik's pingas, and old people. Harold almost died once in a semi fatal sugar coma that came from him eating ninety four apple pies. His family prayed he would die but unfortunately he surivived. Harold has a crush on himself but he is too nervous to ask himself out on a date. He watches himself sleep. Harold's main hobbies include beating up nerds, laughing at poop jokes, hiding from the Mormons, and insulting his teacher. Harold was once mistaken for a Goomba due to this oddly shaped head and his retarded expression. Harold secretly wants to eat I.M. Mean for breakfast. Harold is the son of Lefou, hence both of their Goomba-like image. Trivia *He is a Asswipe. *He is Always High as Fuck. *He is Gay With Joey Fuckson. *Him and Gideon once Kissed each other making Joey throw a Hugh Bitch Fit. *He is gay like the other assholes here. *Gideon has a crush on him. *Larry thinks he’s hot and so there Gay. *I'm Gay!!!! *1 + 1 = ASS BOB SHIT PANTS!!!! *OOOHHHH WHO LIVES IN A PINEAPPLE UNDER THE SEA HAROLD BERMAN!!!!! *He is the gayest man in the universe. *He has a 300 mile long penis. *He leads a group of faggots called the Barney Bunch. *FUCKIN DIPSHIT MOTHER FUCKER ASSHOLE CRACK HEAD!! *ME:MOM I JUST GOT A IPHONE SIX. *MOM:*TAKES IPHONE SIX AWAY!!!*. *ME:FUCK YOU MOM *KICKS MOM IN PENIS!!!*. *Birthday bitch *My Grandson won’t get a FUCKING BATH EVEN THOUGH HE SMILES LIKE A FUCKING ASSTARD PICE OF SHIT *Larry Zim Gideon Charles gleeful (girlfriend) Harold Berman Josh Peck Jack Fenton the raper Jeff Justin Beaver Spongebob Squarepants Joey (girlfriend) Tad and chad *But as Soon as His Favorite Show (Spongebob SquarePants) Ended He Killed Himself and Joined Larry & Friends In Hell :) *anyways can someone help me I need help on☀how to fix a toilet handle that won't go up after flushing please help me out with this and I will make you gay with Larry * Category:Asswipe Category:UGLY ASS CHARACTERS Category:But as Soon as His Favorite Show (Spongebob SquarePants) Ended He Killed Himself and Joined Larry & Friends In Hell :) Category:Birthday bitch Category:New Nickelodeon rocks Category:Characters with a Big fat ugly Rats nest on there head Category:Fuckyoubitch Category:puzzle ass hurts bad!! Category:Fandom suck’s dick Category:I’m a dumb asshole bitch Category:Characters Category:Gays Category:Tchocolate Category:People who like there ass online Category:I’m gay Category:Pages with broken file links Category:Spongebobfans Category:White hair bitchs Category:My ass is cool people Category:Bitchs that throw fucking temper tantrums Category:y puzzle ass hurts bad!! Category:FUCK YOU���������������������� Category:Bitch’s Pissants Category:Fatass Category:Characters that killed themselves over dumbass reasons Category:Fatfucks Category:Fuck Shit Dick ASS! Category:Pink hair bitch’s Category:Supposed soup Category:Images Category:Dickface Category:Charactersthathavedicksonthereface Category:badass bitch Category:Template documentation Category:Add categories Category:Characters Larry had sex with Category:Mr. Gloves fans Category:Dumbfucks Category:Yueldkwkkd Category:Everyone is a bitch that is not my friend Category:I FUCKING HATE YOU Category:Albums Category:Characters that Gideon gleeful loves Category:Gidotheassface Category:Bros Category:Added category: Category:Larry Category:?!?!??!?!!))$,)( Category:Villains Category:Character that are gay Category:Larry Gayest men alive Category:Females Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Characters that hate larrys mom Category:Characters that hate larrys step dad Category:Adults Category:Kids Category:Episodes Category:Templates Category:Characters that Larry loves too much Category:Characters that were hippies Category:Harold x Joey fans Category:Ganester Category:Grandmas Category:IPhones Category:Obvious Category:Call jacks Category:Siri fans Category:Hard to ask Category:Characters that are in all toy story movies Category:Mr Queen Category:Mr baldis villans Category:JohndoeisadummyLOL Category:Josh peck Category:5idot Category:Gideonthebomb Category:Are jacks Category:Characters that jack Fenton rapped Category:Rapped characters Category:Keys Category:Books Category:Characters that look like a PixelArt �� Category:DC DC DC Category:Characters that died over 20000 years ago Category:D Category:U Category:M Category:B Category:Deceased characters Category:Characters that are rappers Category:Characters that love Justin never Category:Assholes Category:30% Category:3:13 PM Category:AM Category:Temper tantrum Category:Idiots Category:Buttholes Category:Characters who killed them selfs over dumb reasons Category:GAYTCHLARRY Category:Browse Category:Items Category:Quests Category:Templates/Infobox Category:Aliens Category:Sponges Category:I had to ask Category:Projects Category:Gallerys Category:Admins Category:Harold x Joey Fans Category:Zim Category:Larryxzim Category:Mouths Category:Done Category:Door Category:Hannel Category:Channel Category:Poo Category:Otoya Category:Gay Category:Johanssen Category:Johnny Category:Is Category:A Category:Dumb Category:Ass Category:Edit Category:Gideon Category:Harold Category:Joey Category:Micheal Category:Jason Category:Scream Category:Freddy Category:Fred Category:Nickelodeon’s Fred is cool Category:Hey now your a rockstar Category:Ugly Category:U ugly Category:S Category:L Category:G Category:E Category:R Category:Y Category:N Category:V Category:X Category:Z Category:K Category:J Category:H Category:F Category:P Category:O Category:I Category:T Category:W Category:Q Category:Games Category:JohndoeisadummyLoL Category:Monkey Category:Butthead Category:Buttheads Category:Fatheads Category:Head Category:Hair Category:Arm Category:Leg Category:Butt Category:Back Category:Tummy Category:Tommy Category:Chuckie Category:Angelica Category:Phil Category:Lil Category:Dil Category:Kimi Category:Spike Category:Stu Category:Did Category:Didi Category:Lou Category:Drew Category:Charlottle Category:Boris Category:Minka Category:Chas Category:Howard Category:Betty Category:Kira Category:Lulu Category:Grandmothers Category:Adult Category:Dogs and cats don’t fall from the sky asshole Category:Dumb dumb Category:Dumb fuck Category:Fcker Category:Fucker Category:Fucker u Category:Niger Category:Was Category:Mmmmmmm Category:Dog Category:Dogs Category:Cat Category:Locations Category:Cats Category:Robert Category:Park Category:Iggy Category:Bear Category:Lol Category:Bears Category:Joy Category:Joe Category:205idot Category:Kk Category:Hats Category:U Badi Category:Dum Category:Du Category:Bmud Category:Bud Category:U IN THERE BUDDY?!?? Category:Hi Category:High Category:Lop Category:Josh Category:Peck Category:Men Category:Now that where man Category:Dad Category:Mom Category:Motjer Category:Mother Category:Father Category:Mothers Category:Fathers Category:Car Category:Cars Category:The world of Cars Category:Cars side Category:Trash Category:He called us junk Category:Juckyard Category:At a juck store Category:Add Categorys Category:1 Category:2 Category:3 Category:4 Category:5 Category:6 Category:7 Category:8 Category:9 Category:0 Category:10 Category:Pissants Category:(STEPS ON A LEGO BRICK) FFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!! Category:My grandson loves to eat shit and piss Category:Zims piss Category:FUCk SHIT PISS Category:People who piss the bed Category:Characters larry loves alot Category:Larrys girl/boy friends Category:Larrys husbands/wifes Category:Larrys shit Category:People Larry had sex with Category:Characters that used larrys bed for a toilet Category:FATASS HOGS Category:FATASSES THOUGH OUT THE YEARS Category:FAT GUYS WHO PLAY SPONGEBOB VIDEO GAMES Category:FAT WOMEN WHO PLAY SPONGEBOB VIDEO GAMES Category:PEOPLE WHO EAT ALOT AND ARE FATASSES Category:Characters who killed them selfs over Dumbass Reasons Category:Characters that are in dumpsters and raped with there clothing stoaln and cake all over them Category:Characters who hate Gideon gleeful and kick him in his dick and ass for hating him